The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf
by Darknasty31
Summary: What if Naruto had his mother for the first couple of years of his life? Naruto likes Hinata he might even love her, though how far is willing to go for Hinata? Will he end up putting his own life in danger? NaruHina.Suck at summaries and writing.
1. Love and Death

_**The Demon Of The Leaf**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! _

_This is my first Fic "__EVER__" I would appreciate grammar errors and other things because when you review it will help me improve, but do not tell me how to write my fic I'm writing for my own satisfaction and NARUHINA fans (there's a reason why it's called a Fanfiction). _

_If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy._

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

**--**

The nine demons of the Ninja world and Five Great Nations, Fire Country, Wind Country, Earth Country, Lightning Country, and Water Country:

(One tail)Shukaku & (Sand Village)Garaa: 13 years old, Male

(Two tails)Nibi & (Cloud Village)Nii: 15 years old, Female

(Three tails) Sanbi, (Rock Village) Sabi: 16 years old, Female

(Four tails) Yomba & (Snow Country) Sheena: 14 years old, Female

(Five tails) Hachibi & (Sound village)Kagome: 13 years old, Female

(six tails) Gobi & (Rock village) Sota: 10 years old, Male

(seven tails) Phoenix & (Water Country) Anna: 12 years old, Female

(eight tails) Hachibi & (Cloud Village)Killer Bee: 18 years old, Male

(nine tails) Kyuubi no Kitsune (King of all Demons) & (Leaf village)Naruto Uzumaki: 13 years old, Male

None of these Demon Containers have been caught by Akatsuki.

The Hidden Leaf Village, the home and/or birth place of many powerful ninjas that have become Legends or Respected Heroes for their exploits:

The 1st, 2nd, 3rd , & 4th Hokage The Sannin which consist of Tsunade, Jiraiya, & Orochimaru.

Madara & Itachi Uchia, Hiashi & Hizashi Hyuuga, Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Sakumo & Kakashi Hatake, and Kushina Uzumaki; just to name a few, but let us not dwell on these figures for we will watch this new ninja make his own legend called "The Demon Of The Leaf."

--

**Chapter 1: Love and Death… **

October 10th, The Night the King of all Demons, Kyuubi Attacked.

The leaf village was unusually quiet. A rough breeze swept the trees and soon after the ground started shaking as if many earthquakes were happening at once.

In the middle of the forest stood a Demon King with all his swagger swinging his tails back and forth, those tails were believed to easily be capable of taking out mountains. So how hard could it be to destroy one man? Kyuubi spoke **"How dare he take my kits and my mate's life's I'll kill him for this."**

**At The Hospital**

The Fourth Hokage stood in the hospital with his hand on his wife shoulder as she held their son, Naruto.

Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Third Hokage, Jiraiya, and Hikari Hyuuga each had a sad smile on their face. Of course, they were happy for Kushina and Minato having their first born and last, but what was about to happen to Naruto could possibly make him insane. The fact he would be losing his father to the demon that would be sealed in him is not something that happens to everyone.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Jiraiya and Sarutobi had asked him if he would teach them the **CORPSE SPIRIT SEALING METHOD JUTSU**, but Minato responded "No, as Hokage I must do this for it's my responsibility to protect this Village, my friends, my wife, and my son."

Jiraiya quickly shouted "NO, YOUR RESPONSIBILTY RIGHT NOW IS TO BE A FATHER FOR NARUTO. DON'T TELL ME YOU"RE GOING TO LET HIM GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER, ESPECIALLY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE MINATO!"

After the shout Jiraiya collected himself and spoke much calmly " You grew up without parents, sure you know who they were and that Orochimaru killed them, but the pain of not having someone to raise you don't tell me you are willing to make Naruto feel the same."

An uncomfortable silence came into the room, everyone present remained silent waiting for a response from him until Minato spoke softly with anguish " Sure, I never had my blood parents around to raise me, but I have always had you and I've always considered you as my father and Sarutobi as my grandfather and I believe that is what helped me grow into the man I am now."

After that statement Jiraiya had tears in his eyes as he embraced the only person he would consider his son(at the moment). As if Naruto could already knew how to lift the mood he started giggling as everybody in the room joined him with a laugh, but as quick as the laughter came it quickly subsided. A painful shrieking scream was heard all over the village.

**Three Miles Outside of The Leaf Village**

Outside of the village a group of 11 or now 10 leaf ninja stood in front of a Demon King "Oh, no…" the men were shaking with fear as one of them spoke "we are going to die." Then, the said man ran while all the other ninja looked at him flabbergasted. An Anbu thought 'The Captain is running away?!' The captain had fled, but as soon as he sped of past his men a paw scrapped him across the ground without a sound.

The Kyuubi spoke with Power and Authority **" No, little Snake Bastard you can't escape the inevitable."**

As the paw lifted there was nothing, but blood and a couple broken bones with meat still attached spread across the grass, if the Anbu squad had not just witnessed that they would have never guessed it was once a human body. Though, realization hit them short after and they all knew that none of them were getting out of here alive.

One of the Anbu yelled out "Attack!! For the Leaf Village!!" And with that cheers and battlecrys were heard as they all jumped to kill the King of all Demons.

Kyuubi looked at these fragile beings and thought **'**_**Why**__**do all of you look like that Snake Bastard?'**_ And with one of his nine tails he easily dispatched of all the Anbu.

**At The Hospital**

Everybody bid their farewells as Minato looked at his sensei and said "Please give this scroll to Naruto when you train him." Jiraiya simply nodded then he told Sarutobi " I want my son to be looked as a hero for protecting everyone from the Kyuubi can you tell them that." Sarutobi also nodded and with that Minato took Naruto in his arms and kissed his wife for what would be the last time, but before he left Hikari said "wait let me take a picture of you three…I know Naruto… will want to see a moment… when you all were together as a… family."

With tears running down the family of three Naruto started giggling once again as Minato and Kushina couldn't help, but smile at their precious child and picture was taken.

It showed a family that looked as if their wasn't a care in the world and with that the Fourth Hokage used the **FLYING THUNDER GOD TECHNIQUE **to the battle field and quickly summoned Gamabunta the Boss of all frog summons.

**At The Leaf Village's North Wall **

The Kyuubi was furious he could have sworn he had killed easily over 700 of the Snake bastard, but soon after came a Blond man on a frog.

**'**_**Wait What? Why doesn't he look like the Snake Bastard?' **_

The Kyuubi quickly realized what was going on and yelled out **"No wai-" **as he was interrupted by the blond man finishing his seal and yelling out "**CORPSE SPIRIT SEALING METHOD JUTSU**" as the Kyuubi felt himself leaving himself...uhh?? **'**_**that doesn't make sense?'**_

With this thought in mind he turned around just in time to see his body burst into flames and disappear. He looked forward and saw that he was about to go into a baby that looked exactly like the blond man and with one last thought in mind he looked up to the stars _**'I'm sorry for what I've done Kami, but I guess now I will never see my mate and the kits ever again.' **_

**One Day After Kyuubi sealed in Naruto**

Kushina held her baby boy in her arms as the Third Hokage spoke to the council about what was to be done with Naruto and the village.

The Council consist of all the Clan Heads, Danzo, two council elders, and Sarutobi. One of the council elders spoke "Well, obviously we will reinstate you as Hokage Sarutobi and then we may discuss what to do with that Demon Spawn."

Everybody nodded in agreement about the reinstatement, but some glared at the elder for referring Naruto as a demon.

Kushina stood up and said "Excuse me, what did you just call my Naru-chan!!" It was more threatening than an actual question. Everyone had picked up the threat, but the elder thought, it was an actual question " Oh, that… I called it a demon spawn." As soon as the word spawn came out the elder felt warm liquid going on his robes. He looked down and touched the warm substance only to find blood coming out of his chest and with that dropped dead on the table.

Everyone looked at the Kunai in the elders chest and wondered 'It couldn't have been Kushina we all were watching her and she made no movement." Though, Hyuuga Hiashi knew what happened 'she is very talented in deed, when she stood up she threw the kunai, though how the elder hadn't felt it before he answered is a mystery best left unsolved.'

Danzo looked at the elders body and had told one of his men to take the body and burn it. The third also knew what Kushina had done and gave her the look that said 'I'll let it slide this time don't do it again.' She simply sat done and played with Naru-chan. Danzo spoke up as if nothing had happened and suggested "Well, I could have the boy trained, so he can control his new power and be a weap… I mean an asset to our village." Kushina had caught the slip up "No, it's okay I'll be around to take care of his training myself, but thanks for the offer." Kushina would have killed this man too if it weren't for the old man.

Hikari was holding her husband hand and rubbing her stomach with the other " Yeah, Kushina can easily train Naruto remember she is the reason the Mist village is looking for the new Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." With a smile on her face looked at her best friend. Kushina returned the smile.

Hiashi then spoke "That is true I'm surprised that she wasn't made the 5th Hokage today." With a smile of his own. Kushina looked at the couple "Stop it you two your making me blush and besides I'm not really up to it there is just too much paperwork, right old man."

Sarutobi was brought back to reality 'Damn it, if anything Minato was the lucky one he did it so he wouldn't have to do the paperwork anymore.' "Okay back to the topic at hand what are we to do with Naruto and the village? What are we going to tell them?" Kushina spoke " We will tell them the truth about the demon inside my son and when he can fend for himself the village will know that Minato and I are his parents." With that said the council started to disperse for Sarutobi this was the first time none of the other Clan heads spoke during a meeting which in fact concerned him of Naruto's safety in his own village.

**One Hour Later in front of the Hokage Tower**

Their was a crowd of villagers and Ninjas in front of the tower all silent waiting for the announcement about to be made by their current Hokage though the village doesn't know about that yet. "My people I'm sorry that this misfortune has happened to our great village, though their was a lot of casualties they will never be forgotten because of their will of fire." The crowd cheered.

"Though, they died their sacrifices were not in vain because our 4th Hokage has stopped the demon." The Crowd erupted in a cheer as a few screamed out "yeah" "He Can do anything" "Where is our Hokage so we can thank him?"

With that being said the crowd became silent. The same thought went through everybody's mind 'Where was their Hokage?'

"My people our 4th Hokage died to protect this village." The villagers and Ninjas were beyond shock. "He gave up his life sealing the Kyuubi into a baby boy due to the fact that it is impossible for a human to kill a demon." The crowd erupted in anger. Sarutobi looked at the crowd and continued "Our Hokage's dying wish was that we look at the child as a hero for he is protecting us from the demon." A ninja in the crowd yelled out " Are you serious? Let's kill the child so that the Kyuubi dies also." Another shout came " Why do you call it a child it is the Kyuubi itself lets kill the demon." The crowd yelled out in agreement chanting " Kill the demon spawn." "Kill the demon spawn." The Third Hokage couldn't believe it these people are not going to respect his last wish. 'Minato, Kushina, and…Naruto I'm sorry, but it looks like I have failed you all. Hopefully you won't be hated for the rest of his life, unless you get murdered before that.' Then he told the village that Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto was an S-Class village secret and you know the rest.

**Six Months Later**

Kushina was sitting in the couch holding six month old Naruto with Hikari who was holding four month old Hinata, while talking about current events. Naruto being curious started crying and reaching for Hinata. Kushina looked at him then what he was reaching for. She saw him reaching for Hinata so she brought him closer to Hinata and as soon as he was able to touch her he started giggling and Hinata started to giggle to with a hint of red on her baby face.

**One year and Ten Months later **

In the Hyuuga house you could see two children running around playing a game of tag. 2 year old Naruto and Hinata were both running through the backyard of the Hyuuga Complex screaming and laughing as they sped of in various directions. Kushina and Hikari looked at their children and wondered how they would be like when they were older. They walked into the living room where you could see a collection of pictures with Hinata and Naruto together, but the one that caught Kushina's eyes was the one of herself, Hikari, Naruto and Hinata.

She picked up the photo and looked at Hikari. Hikari looked at the picture and laughed. " I remember that day, it was the first time Hinata and Naruto spoke." Kushina also laughed. "Yeah, who would of thought that the first words they spoke would be the others name." Naruto and Hinata have been insepreatable ever since they could walk and talk.

**December 27****th**** Hinata's 3****rd**** birthday**

Their was a festival going on in the village everyone came out to see the Cloud village leader get ready to sign a treaty of peace with the third Hokage, but not the Hyuuga clan they were celebrating Hinata's birthday along with Naruto and Kushina. The party was great Naruto and Hinata kept on playing, until it was time for Naruto to go home.

Kushina told Naruto "Hey Naru-chan why don't you go tell Hinata-chan happy birthday and goodnight, so we can go home." Naruto nodded his head and was going to go tell Hina-Hime goodnight, but his mother grabbed his arm and stopped him. " And give her a kiss on the cheek too." Kushina was trying so hard to hold in her laughter as Naruto face got as red as a tomato. Though, Naruto was embarrassed he nodded his head once again determined to make his mom proud and kiss Hina-Hime.

Naruto grabbed Hinata and hugged her. Hinata being caught of guard by the sudden sign of affection her face was red in an instant "Na-Naru-kun." Naruto looked at her not letting go of her "I'm leaving Hina-Hime I just wanted to say Happy Birthday and goodnight before I left." Hinata getting possibly even more redder than before 'Hina-Hime?!' "Th-Thanks Naru-kun for coming ov-over for my birthday." "Anytime Hina-Hime as long as I'm with you I'll do anything." He let her go and quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran to his mom. Hinata was dazed as she watched the boy sprint back to his mother 'Naru-kun kissed me.' Those were her last thoughts as she passed out only to be caught by her mom, who was holding her child and a camera. 'Ha ha I got you on camera my little Hina-chan now I can embarrass you to no end.'

Naruto and Kushina were almost home when Naruto turned around and started running towards the Hyuuga complex "Mom I'll be back I forgot to give Hina-chan her gift." "Okay Naru-chan I'll come get you right now." As Naruto sprinted back to the Hyuuga home Kushina walked after him deep in thought 'Minato only if you could see our son right now he is just like you. If it weren't for our Naru-chan I'd probably would have given up on life just to be with you once again.'

Naruto made it to the Hyuuga Complex and was about to round the corner to enter the front gates, but a Ninja landed right in front of him with Hinata on his back. The Ninja was wearing a Forehead Protector similar to his mothers except his had clouds on it. It was in that instant that Naruto figured out that Hinata was getting kidnapped.

The said Ninja looked at the boy and mentally cussed 'Fuck just my luck.' "Hey kid just run along and do what you were going to do, so I don't have to kill you." Naruto not surprised a bit with someone wanting to kill him. (The village thinks Kushina is his Guardian not actually his mother).

"Look mister ninja man I would do that, but there is two problems with that. One that is who I am looking for." Pointing at Hinata "Two I would never let anyone from this village get kidnapped."

Not known to anyone though Hinata had woken up seeing Naruto tell the man something about herself and kidnapping. Then Hinata pieced everything together 'I'm being Kidnapped and Naru-kun is saving me. Am I dreaming' The Ninja thought 'great I got a hero here guess I have to kill him.' Just as the ninja thought that he stabbed Naruto in the gut. Naruto looked down as he saw blood 'my blood' on his shirt. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes her Naru-kun has just been stabbed all because she was too weak to defend herself. 'Naru-kun, I'm so sorry don't die.' As tears ran down the young Hyuuga's face.

The Ninja looked at the boy with a look of malice "Hey, at least you won't be alive to hear how we are going to use her." Naruto however caught on with what was going to happen to her 'Thanks Perverted uncle Jiraiya now I know they are going to make her into a baby machine like in your books'

As Naruto thought that he became angry 'nobody is going to touch Hina-Hime in such a way I won't allow it.' Red chakra started to engulf Naruto's body as the wound he had received sealed up as if it was never there to begin with.

The Ninja was scared as hell 'what the hell is this kid he should be dead by now.' Hinata felt an enormous amount of chakra that radiated hatred, anguish, and something more. Though she didn't know it now she would later discover it was killing intent. Hinata slowly looked up and saw Naruto with more animalistic features 'Naru-kun, what's happening to you?' Concern showed on the girls face as she was about to speak Kushina popped out of nowhere and used the distraction to kick him in the face while at the same time catching Hinata and knocking the man out. "Phew glad I followed you" as she turned to look at her Naru-chan 'Oh no the Kyuubi is trying to control him.'

She quickly and effectively knocked out her son after that the red chakra disappeared and Hiashi and Hikari came out "What's going on?" yelled Hiashi. Kushina turned around " This man tried to kidnap Hinata, but if it wasn't for Naruto he would have gotten away." Hiashi looked relieved, but then said " I also felt the Kyuubi's chakra can you tell me why." More of a demand not a question. "The ninja must of said something to Naruto about Hinata that probably got him mad and he unlocked the Kyuubi's power since it is sealed inside him." With that said they took Hinata inside and Kushina and Naruto went home after she dropped of the ninja to the Hokage and explained everything.

Though none of them knew Hinata had heard everything she now knew of Naruto's secret.

--

Author Notes: Hey Sorry cliffy I'm writing this and I just got pissed of at myself for doing this I'll update every week that I can. I'm going to continue a little bit on this then go straight to the day of graduation in the academy. If any confusion I'll answer questions and will improve every chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!! NO SERIOUSLY WHERE YOU GOING DON'T LEAVE REVIEW PLEASE!! DAMN LOST ONE ALREADY!!


	2. Love and Death Part 2

_**The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! _

_This is my first Fic "EVER__" I would appreciate grammar errors and other things because when you review it will help me improve, but do not tell me how to write my fic I'm writing for my own satisfaction and NARUHINA fans (there's a reason why it's called a Fanfiction). _

**--**

**A few corrections I checked my first chapter and I made a mistake. Kagome demon container of the 5 tails contains Hebi demon not Hachibi sorry bout that. And the four tails name is Yonbi not Yomba sorry about that. If any of you catch that please let me know. **

'_Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**'Demon Thoughts'**_

I want to thank my reviewers if I could I would hug you and kiss you!! If you're a girl, but if you're a guy you can get a handshake and maybe a hug.

Last time on The Demon and The Princess of the Leaf:

She quickly and effectively knocked out her son after that the red chakra disappeared and Hiashi and Hikari came out "What's going on?" yelled Hiashi. Kushina turned around " This man tried to kidnap Hinata, but if it wasn't for Naruto he would have gotten away." Hiashi looked relieved, but then said " I also felt the Kyuubi's chakra can you tell me why." More of a demand not a question. "The ninja must of said something to Naruto about Hinata that probably got him mad and he unlocked the Kyuubi's power since it is sealed inside him." With that said they took Hinata inside and Kushina and Naruto went home after she dropped of the ninja to the Hokage and explained everything.

Though none of them knew Hinata had heard everything she now knew of Naruto's secret.

**--**

**Chapter 2: Love and Death Part Two**

The night was fresh and the moon was out shining brightly across the leaf village as a gust of wind went by softly into the room of young Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata laid in bed thinking of what when on tonight.

She had a frustrated look 'Naru-kun what happen to you and why did they say you had Kyuubi sealed inside you if the 4th Hokage killed it? Why would our Hokage lie to us there is no reason to hide that because to anyone it would be obvious that Naruto had Kyuubi sealed in him that he was the jailor and not the Kyuubi itself?'

If only people could think like you Hinata. She decided that she was going to ask her parents eventually, but for now decided that maybe she should sleep; for today was too much for her.

--

In the Uzumaki home laid a young whiskered boy laying down in his bed, which was for some odd reason in shape of a big bowl, like if it was a bed in shape bowl of ramen.

(AN: Sorry I had to say that I've been dying of actually imagining Naruto sleeping in a bed shaped like a ramen bowl. Come on you know it's funny if you think about it or maybe it's just very late at night)

The young container had cold sweat rolling down his face all the way down to the frown on his mouth.

When Naruto opened his eyes he realized that he was in fact all wet and was in a sewer like place with a bunch of pipes. "Am I dead?" He had a look of fear. "Oh no, I must of gone to hell because I ate all of moms favorite ramen, but what about Hina-hime?" Naruto was in tears because he realized if he had died then he had failed his Hina-hime. With a pained face he continued walking down the sewer following the pipelines scared out of his mind, until he reached a giant gate. He looked up at the enormous gate and saw a small paper seal on the gates as if it was preventing the gate from opening. 'How does a small seal like that close such a big gate?'

Suddenly a pair of giant red eyes stared directly at Naruto. Naruto was so scared he realized that he was in hell for stealing ramen from his own mother. The boy stuttered "Wh-who are y-yo-you?"

The Kyuubi looked at the child **"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune King of all demons. My tails have been known to destroy mountains, villages, and many other things you mortals come up with." **Naruto looked at the demon "so your king of hell and I'm here because I stole my mother's ramen?"

"**No foolish mortal I'm sealed inside you this is your mindscape." **

"This is my mind what?" He said shocked.

"**Damn kit did I stutter like your mate or something because I could have sworn I said we were inside your mindscape." **Kyuubi looked at the kid like if Naruto needed help thinking.

"My mate??" A red faced Naruto was unsure who he was talking about.

"**Yeah kit the girl with no pupils and lavender eyes, Hinata I think was her name." **He grinned as he saw Naruto's uneasiness.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with a blood red face "Hey Hinata and I are just friends and I am a little to young to be thinking about that don't you think besides I failed her." Tears came out of his containers eyes. "Thanks to me Hina-hime… will suffer for the rest …of her life, while I'm here." Naruto choked.

"**Kit your mate is fine and your alive, but at your age I already had six tails and as you mortals would say I was and still am a ladies man, but fox in my situation." **The Kyuubi approached the gate so his face can be seen. It looked like he had a smile on his face.

"So I'm alive and my Hina-Hime is alive and well. That's the best news I've heard since getting here." Naruto had a grin on too big for his face.

Hearing that the Kyuubi face-faulted to the ground and angrily responded **"Hey, what about me being sealed inside of you the King of Kings, The Invincible Kyuubi, The loveable Kitsune, and many more inappropriate names for your age." **Kyuubi looked at the boy as if he had stabbed him in the heart a million times and he still couldn't die. Kyuubi looked hurt.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi wondering how the heck a fuzz ball like the Kyuubi became so powerful and feared if anything the Kyuubi acted like a child. Naruto with a scowl "Hey, why would I be happy with you sealed in me now I think I know why people give me those dirty looks it's because of you. It's because of you that I don't know who my father is." Naruto looked angrily at the kitsune.

Being surprised that the kid had actually spoke up to him **'Me…The Kyuubi no Kitsune being disrespected by this brat.' **

The demon thought as he responded** "Hey brat it's not my fault ,if anything it's your village fault some snake Bastard came into my den and placed a very weird jutsu on me, which caused me to visualize my kits and mate dead and everyone I came across would look exactly like him." **Anger boiled in the Kyuubi for being so easily tricked and blinded by anger and grief. **" So I followed him towards your village and I attacked them all thinking they were some form of trickery." **Kyuubi now felt the pain of all the lives he took. It's not that the Kyuubi never killed in fact he loves to kill, but he doesn't like to kill innocents that have or had nothing to do with what was going on. Kyuubi's face displayed sorrow.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with sad eyes and reached for his paw with his hand. As his hand made contact with Kyuubi's paw the King was disrupted from his thoughts and brought back to reality as he looked at the blond boy. The Kyuubi couldn't believe this boy could be so forgiving and understanding.

The Kyuubi looked at the boy with a blank look **"That will be your downfall kit. You can't be so forgiving." **

Naruto looked up and smiled "I can I don't know why, but just by looking into your eyes I can tell that you truly meant what you said."

Kyuubi was in a state of shock** 'He is but a mere child yet he speaks with such confidence and poise.' Kyuubi smiled at this 'Maybe this child is the answer to all of the worlds problems.' Then he spoke "Kit how would you like me to train you?" **

To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement he really thought he was dead or under a genjutsu. Naruto looked at the demon with somewhat of a disbelieving look "Why would you train me there has to be a catch. What is it?" Naruto never broke eye contact and the Kyuubi yet again was surprised by the kid **'If I would of offered this to anyone they would have taken it without a second thought, but the kit keeps on impressing me.' **

He thought with a smile and he turned around so Naruto could see his massive tails. **"I need a strong container so we can both survive and I'm sure you want to be able to defend Hinata and everyone else precious to you, am I right." **The Kyuubi spoke more of a statement than a question.

Naruto believed the fox was right and with the answer decided he clutched his right hand into a fist in front of his chest with a look of pure determination "When do we start Kyuubi-sensei?"

The giant fox had a foxy grin and turned around to face the boy with similar excitement **"When you reach the age of six get ready to suffer…ugh I mean train extremely hard." **The Kyuubi laughed at his own slip up as Naruto realized he's made a big mistake.

--

Next morning Hinata woke up to Naruto's face, which was mere inches from her own. Hinata not use to having something like this occur in the morning she yelled out in surprise. Her mother laughed loudly as Hinata ran to the corner of the room looking like a frighten kitten.

Hinata being as red as a tomato regained her composure put on a smile and asked "Mother, where's Naru-kun? And why was he in my room looking at me so closely?"

Her mother continued to laugh at her as Hinata started to question her mother's sanity. With a perplexed look Hinata asked "Mother, what's wrong with you why were you and Naru-kun in my room?"

Hikari finally controlling herself with a huge grin "It was me I used a henge to look like Naru-chan." She giggled a bit. "And judging by your reaction you liked it." Ending with laughter once again.

Hinata feeling embarrassed that she had been so easily tricked could not respond. She was happy to see Naruto, but was surprised to see his face. Though, it was her mother she still couldn't help, but think "Oh, Naru-kun…I wish it was you." Once again Hinata's face went red.

Hikari wasn't done teasing Hinata though "Hey, Hina-hime." Hinata turned once again to see her mother henge into 'Naruto' again. "Do I get a kiss for saving you yesterday?" As 'Naruto' gave Hinata a foxy grin. Hinata knew it was her mother, but couldn't help, but be yet again embarrassed. 'Naru-kun, if I get so embarrassed with mom, then how will I react with you, when we first kiss.' Hinata was as red as blood after that thought and she passed out.

Hikari caught her daughter and waited for her to wake up.

About a half an hour later Hinata began to wake up to the smell of tea 'That smells great.' As the young Heiress awoke she saw Naruto with a worried look on his face holding some tea that seemed to be for her. "Neh, Hina-hime are you okay it looks like you have a fever." As Naruto placed his hand on her forehead.

Hinata smiled thinking it was her mother trying to trick her once again "Mom stop teasing me it's not funny." Naruto looked at her confused as Hikari walked in with a laughing Kushina "What are you talking about Hina-chan? What teasing? I'm outside talking to Naru-chan's mother." Hikari said while her and Kushina started laughing their butts off.

Hinata's face went pale and then red again. She slowly turned to Naruto who still had his confused face on. Hinata was nervously fidgeting her fingers together 'Naru-kun is in my room serving me tea, it's like a dream come true.' She thought with a smile.

"Oh, Hina-hime here's your tea I was worried about you so I made your favorite tea." Naruto's confused face replaced with his infamous foxy grin.

Hinata took the tea and had the flashback of what her mother told her before she had passed out. 'It's now or never.' Hinata thought with a determined look and light blush on her cheeks. "Naru-kun." Naruto looked up from the tea he had just handed Hinata and looked at her. "Yes, Hina-hime."

Hikari and Kushina both stopped laughing and slowly both pulled out a camera out of their sleeves and looked at the scene about to unfold in front of them.

Hinata all of sudden got tongue tied again. 'Damn, why am I so shy? What happened to all the confidence I just had.' Hinata put on a sad face.

Naruto immediately noticed the change of face "Hina-hime, what's wrong? You can tell me we are best friends aren't we?" Naruto said with a confident tone and sad smile.

Hinata looked into the blonds eyes 'Why can I not be as confident as you Naru-kun? Is that why I feel shy around you? I don't know why I feel like this, but I know I don't feel like this around other people.'

Confused about the emotions running through her she couldn't help but stare at his deep blue eyes. 'It's like I'm looking at the ocean. I feel so much safer and confident when he looks at me this way.' Hinata finding this new confidence spoke "Nothing is wrong Naru-chan."

Naruto was surprised by the change of suffix as was Hikari and Kushina they had both almost dropped the camera, but hanged on. Hinata gave Naruto a foxy grin of her own, as Naruto's cheeks turned crimson red. "I-I want to th-thank you for rescuing m-me yesterday Naru-chan and for that I want to thank you… w-with th-this." Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips for less than a second.

Two flashes were heard in the background and she opened her eyes to see a wide eyed Naruto. Naruto was speechless his best friend had just kissed him and not in the cheek, she had kissed him where lovers kiss each other… on the lips.

Naruto tried to speak, but could not place his words correctly "Hi-hina-hi-hime… that different was…no…I mean that new…" Naruto had passed out. Hinata now realizing what was she had done passed out as well on top of Naruto.

The cameras started going crazy many flashes were heard until the whole roll was out on both cameras. Kushina looked at Hikari "Hey, watch that girl of yours she could have taken my sons virginity with that look her eyes." as she laughed. Hikari laughed as well. "It looks like your son took after Hinata by passing out like that."

Soon after their laughter subsided when Hiashi came in. "Hey, what is so funny." Kushina looked up at Hiashi with a serious face. Immediately Hiashi assumed something bad had happened and saw Hinata on TOP of Naruto. "Hiashi…it pains me to say this, but your daughter Hinata… has violated my son." As fake tears streamed down her face as she hugged Hikari who was also 'crying'.

Hiashi was stunned lost for words, he could not believe his Hinata-chan could have done that. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD THEY ARE ONLY THREE YEARS OLD."

Kushina looked at him and said "Hiashi, I don't think Naruto will be coming over anymore after what your daughter did." Hiashi's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. 'There is no way, but she looks like she means it.'

With that the two women looked at him, then the kids and finally at each other as they laughed again. Hiashi looked around dumbfounded and couldn't believe he fell for such a vulgar trick and quickly put on a smile. "Of course, I knew my daughter would not do that, she's a Hyuuga after all and our angel." They laughed harder at Hiashi's attempt to make it seem like 'The Great Head of The Hyuuga Clan' had not fallen for the trick. Hiashi knew he had fallen for the trick, but decided to join in the laugh.

--

Hiashi, Hizashi, their father and Kushina were all called to the Hokage tower to speak to the Third Hokage about last nights incident. They sat their quietly until old man Sarutobi finally broke the silence with a disgusted look "It seems that our kidnapper killed himself last night after revealing the fact that the Cloud village wants the Byakugan."

Everybody their had a blank face as they all processed this new information in their minds. Sarutobi looked at each person in front of him as he let out a sigh. "That's not all." Hiashi and Hizashi raised an eyebrow, while Kushina just stayed neutral. "It seems that the cloud village is demanding a life for a life, since the leaf village 'killed' one of theirs."

Hiashi relaxed and replied "Is that all or does it get more difficult." Hiashi already knew they wanted his body as payment since he carried the Byakugan. They could just perform a autopsy and examine his corpse and get the secrets of the Byakugan.

Sarutobi took s long huff of what he was smoking. Kushina looked at the old man disgusted that he smoked 'Damn, does it run in the family or what? He smokes and all of his sons smoke. Naruto better not even think about it.'

"Yes, Hiashi it gets more complicated it seems they want your corpse as a way of payment for their loss." Hiashi with a sigh of his own knew what he had to do "Then I would like my brother to be the one to…"

Hizashi's face instantly was covered with anger he couldn't believe his brother would stoop so low as to kill his own brother send his body instead of honorably going himself. As he was about to bad mouth Hiashi. "I want Hizashi to be the one that kills me and helps my wife Hikari run the clan."

As anger seemed to disappear and sorrow appear Hizashi was shocked he felt bad for even thinking his brother would even think of killing him, his younger brother. "No." Hizashi said with a sad smile. "The clan needs you Hiashi-sama and I'll do my job by protecting you."

Hiashi quickly stepped towards his brother "No, I will go Neji needs yo…ugh." Hiashi was punched hard right in the gut and brought to his knees. As he looked up at his assailant he asked with tears "Why brother?" Hizashi looked at him with tears of his own "Because it's my job and responsibility as your servant and younger brother." Hiashi was about to protest, but was interrupted "You will have to take care of Hinata, Neji, Naruto, and the clan. I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you can't. I'm sorry for almost doubting you brother."

With that said he knocked out Hiashi and looked at his father. "I'm ready do it, father." His father looked at him not with tears, anger, or despair no instead he looked at him with a smile and pride swelling in his heart. "Yes, my son I just want to let you know how proud I am of you protecting our family and I also promise to take care of the branch family." Hizashi simply nodded with a smile and looked at his brother once more. 'Neji, my son…grow strong from this.'

As the seal was activated on his head he felt his life leave him in an instant because unlike other times the seal would make you suffer, but this time it killed him instantly to save him from the pain.

--

Sarutobi looked at Kushina with a gloomed look "Kushina can you pick up Hizashi's body and deliver it to the border and drop it off. It will be classified as an S class mission." Kushina looked at Sarutobi with a sad face "Yes, I will accept Hokage-sama with no pay. It's more for a friend than just a mission."

Sarutobi looked at her "I'll give it to Naruto as a late Christmas present when it's complete." Kushina looked at Hizashi's body and stated "I always complete a mission, but can I tell my Naru-chan that I'll be back in a while." Sarutobi looked at the women and simply nodded. "I'll be back for the body, let me take Hiashi back home, Naruto is there anyways." As she picked up Hiashi she used body flicker to go to the Hyuuga complex.

Kushina walked in and laid Hiashi's body on the couch when Hikari walked in with a look of worry. "What happened to Hiashi-kun?" As she ran over to her husband. Kushina explained everything that happened at the Hokage's office and went on and told her about her mission. Hikari looked at Kushina "Naru-chan can stay here until you return from your mission." "Thanks, I would appreciate that I should be back by morning to pick up Naru-chan let me just go tell him." Kushina gave her a big smile.

Naruto and Hinata were both looking at the flowers in the garden as Naruto picked one up and put it on Hinata's left ear. Hinata blushed crimson at his actions and looked down, so he couldn't see her face. Naruto gave Hinata a big grin "Neh, Hina-hime you make the flower look very pretty with your beauty." Hinata blushed a even darker red. "Th-thank yo-you Naru-chan."

Kushina and Hikari both caught this moment between their children and felt horrible they had to ruin it. "Naru-chan." Naruto and Hinata both turned quickly to the sound of his mother as he also turned red seeing that his mother probably heard what he said. "Why don't you ever tell me things like that Naru-chan." Kushina said with a fake pout.

Naruto believing his mother was upset ran up to her and hugged her "Mother everybody already knows how beautiful you are, so I didn't feel like you needed compliments that you've probably already gotten from Dad." Naruto mood dropped as he said the last part low so only Kushina could hear. "It's okay Naru-chan I was only kidding, but maybe I am a little jealous of all the attention you give Hina-chan." As she said with a smile, while pointing at Hinata. Naruto smiled at his mother to as he felt better that he hadn't upset his mother with his comment.

"Naru-chan, I'm here to tell you I'm going on a mission, I should be back by tomorrow, so you will stay here with Hina-chan and Hikari-chan, okay?" Naruto simply nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek as she did the same. "I love you Naru-chan and I'll see you later." Naruto looked nervously as he quickly whispered "I love you too, mama." Kushina felt odd for a moment then dismissed the feeling and said bye to Hinata and Hikari letting them know once again she would be back soon.

--

The border was quiet and the moon light reflected of the calm river. Kushina was near the drop point. She felt something in her gut telling her that something was out of place, but couldn't exactly put her finger on it. As she arrived at the border she saw a man dressed in all black with a Cloud village Hiate.

The man looked at Kushina as she had an Anbu mask of what seemed to be a whirlpool (similar to Tobi's mask except hers is white instead of orange) and had on the typical Leaf village Anbu outfit with a sword on her back.

The mans face was hidden from the moon as he had his back to the light "Show me his face and then drop him and you may leave." Kushina felt something in her gut telling her to get the hell out of there again, but simply pushed it aside and did what she was told.

The man nodded his head and suddenly his face was visible. Kushina flipped out "The Raikage, what are you doing here?" The man stepped put on an evil smile "I'm here to make sure you don't leave here alive, Kushina Namikaze." Kushina wasn't sure how this man knew about her marriage, but quickly turned around to leave only to be stopped by what seemed to be eight other jonin. The Raikage laughed evilly "You won't be getting a way girl." Kushina looked back at the man 'Damn, I should have listened to that feeling and ran off. Well, it's to late to contemplate with that now. I'm sorry Naru-chan, but it doesn't seem like I'll be coming back this time.' As a tear slid down her cheek she promised that the Raikage was going to go down with her as she charged towards him with the intent to end his life.

--

AN: Sorry again cliffy. It's getting late at night and I want to write a good fight fight scene so PLEASE REVIEW because it keeps me going when I write and I'll update shortly. Datubaman let me know how I did, please. REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!REVIEW!!


	3. Love and Death Part 3

The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf

_**The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! _

_This is my first Fic "EVER__" I would appreciate grammar errors and other things because when you review it will help me improve, but do not tell me how to write my fic I'm writing for my own satisfaction and NARUHINA fans (there's a reason why it's called a Fanfiction). _

_If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy._

All the Jutsu I use and describe are either made up by me or I got it from LeafNinja. Com. Once again I don't own most likely all the jutsu I will write in this fic.

AND PLEASE I MEAN PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Let me know what you think so I can know what my readers are thinking.

**--**

Tornado of Water: An Uzumaki Ninjutsu that uses water to create a spinning water vortex around the ninja. The water acts both as an offensive and defensive jutsu.

Sword of Draining: Ninjutsu that uses water to create a sword.

Lightning Bolt Fang: Ninjutsu that draws lightning to an object (of the ninja using the jutsu) the ninja holds above their heads. Lightning stays in and on object without harming the caster of the jutsu. Very affective in hand to hand combat.

Lightning Bolt Buffet: Ninjutsu that only works once Lightning Bolt Fang has been activated and requires vast amounts of chakra. It sends lightning in front of the caster about ten feet wide, but distance depends on how much chakra the caster has.

Tornado Lightning: Describes itself. The caster creates a tornado made of lightning(unlike Tornado of Water does not incase the caster in it) that has Strong winds that can suck you in and leave terrible burns or worse leave you dead.

Great Exploding Current: An Uzumaki Ninjutsu that forms a vortex of water and will keep anything in the water down to the depths below and crush them. IMPOSSIBLE to escape from just don't get caught in the waterfall.

Great Waterfall: Ninjutsu that requires a controlled amount of water that will encircle the caster and then a large force of water will erupt to hit the attacker.

Whip of Water: Also known as Water whip. It's a whip made of water can be used for multiple things depending how much chakra is used.

Violent Water Wave: An Uzumaki Ninjutsu that shoots water from the casters mouth like a jet towards an enemy. Usually can cause bone crushing results depending on the amount of Chakra. Requires no hand seals.

Water clone: A ninjutsu that forms a clone of the caster using water requiring little to no chakra depending on the user. More reliable in battle than a shadow clone.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Man I really hope Naruto finally notices Hinata as a young women and not a weirdo that happens to be my friend. We can only hope that she will impress him in the battle against pein. -Alex 10/18/08

Last time on The Demon and The Princess of the Leaf: 

The man nodded his head and suddenly his face was visible. Kushina flipped out "The Raikage, what are you doing here?" The man stepped put on an evil smile "I'm here to make sure you don't leave here alive, Kushina Namikaze." Kushina wasn't sure how this man knew about her marriage, but quickly turned around to leave only to be stopped by what seemed to be eight other jonin. The Raikage laughed evilly "You won't be getting a way girl." Kushina looked back at the man 'Damn, I should have listened to that feeling and ran off. Well, it's too late to contemplate with that now. I'm sorry Naru-chan, but it doesn't seem like I'll be coming back this time.' As a tear slid down her cheek she promised that the Raikage was going to go down with her as she charged towards him with the intent to end his life.

**--**

Chapter 3: Love and Death Part Three

Raikage saw Kushina charge at him and prepared his counter.

Kushina threw a jab at his gut, which was easily blocked by the Raikage.

She quickly ducked and attempted a leg sweep. The Raikage simply jumped over her just as she had planned.

"**Uzumaki Style: Violent Water Wave." **As a jet stream of water shot out of her mouth only to hit the man in the chest.

The Raikage fell hard on the ground and he coughed up some blood.

As the eight Jonin stood and watched the battle between their leader and Kushina heat up one of them commented "She didn't even use any hand seals?" Another Responded.

"No, she didn't use any, but why are we watching the fight? Why can't we help him?" The Jonin angrily spoke.

"It's simple our Raikage hasn't fought since forever and he wishes to 'exercise' his limps." Another spoke coolly. "Besides, if it gets out of hand we will jump in and solve the situation."

Unknown to anyone though another was also watching the battle up in the trees.

It was a man hiding on top of the tree's branches in the shadows.

This man had on a straw hat and was wearing a long black trench coat with red clouds on them.

He watched the fight with a hint of amusement.

"Maybe, I can do something interesting" spoke the man as a smirk was etched on his face "that can change the outcome of this fight."

The Raikage feeling as if he has been mauled by a bunch a boulders knew he had broken a couple ribs. He stood up quickly and performed hand signs and whispered "**Water Style: Sword of Draining Jutsu."**

Kushina pulled out her blade as the Raikage's **Sword of Draining **clashed with her own.

Kushina quickly aimed for his neck, but was blocked by the Raikage. She then aimed for his arm, but once again it was blocked. Thinking quickly she began an onslaught of random slashes and punches on the man as he either blocked or dodged.

The Raikage feeling superior in Kenjutsu did not see the kick coming straight for his balls as he buckled under the pressure of his jewels being smashed. He fell down to his knees and then he fell on his left side so his back was facing Kushina, still clutching his jewels.

The Raikage eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he looked up at the accused. He attempted to yell at her, but his throat was dry from all the air he sucked in when his children were hit.

After another five seconds he finally regained his voice. "WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU JUST DON'T DO THAT, EVEN IF YOU ARE A NINJA AND HAVE TO EXPLOIT OTHERS WEAKNESSES THAT'S JUST ONE WEAKNESS YOU DON'T GO AFTER." As he carefully began to massage his privates.

Everyone looked at the man disgusted and turned away as a couple of the males that were present grabbed their own as if they had felt it themselves.

Kushina looked back at him as his ass was pointed straight at her. She smiled evilly. "**Whip of Water.**" She whispered.

Water appeared out of thin air and made what seemed like a whip just made out of water. She flicked it behind her and sent it in blinding speed towards the Raikage ass and "_**SLAP**_" was heard as he then grabbed his butt cheeks.

Kushina started dieing of laughter. "You're so ha ha whipped. Ha ha ha." As she continued to laugh rolling around in the ground.

The Raikage using this situation as a distraction performed hand signs for his next jutsu. "**Lightning Bolt Fang.**"

Everyone turned back to see the man back on his feet with an ominous black cloud over him.

Kushina was amazed he was back up so soon. _Damn, he must have a mangina or they are tiny little critters. One thing is for sure he is probably not as big as my husband… _As Kushina ranted in her thoughts about big things compared to little things.

Lightning came out of the black cloud on to the man's water blade and was wrapped in electricity.

He disappeared for two seconds and then appeared right in front of Kushina with his blade coming down on her neck diagonally. Kushina being caught by surprise after thinking if the man possessed what was needed to make a child or not did the only thing she could and that was block.

As her blade stopped his from killing her she was electrocuted by the electricity coming out of the blade. _Damn it's just like Kakashi-san's __**Chidori**__just that this man has it in the blade and it's about half as dangerous. _

Kushina jumped back and smelled burnt skin that she realized was her own. _Damn if I get out of this I'm going to need a bath and badly._

The Raikage saw Kushina jump back and pause. _I think she is still surprised by my attack. I should take advantage and perform my other jutsu. _"**Lightning Bolt Buffet.**"

Kushina being brought out of her thoughts quickly looked around and wondered. "What buffet, where? Do they have ramen? They better have ramen it's like the best thing in the world."

Everybody had a big sweat drop on their heads with similar thoughts in their heads. _She is supposed to be the best female ninja to ever come out of the leaf village along with Tsunade, yet the simple mention of food or to be specific ramen can easily bring her guard down. _

Kushina sadly realized their was no buffet most importantly no ramen and regained her composure as she realized the Raikage shot out a bunch of lightning bolts out of his sword/blade.

She dodged left and right making sure not to jump in the air to dodge and risk being an easy target.

Much to the Raikage disappointment he had not hit her once. _Damn I'm going to send out bolts again and then throw her a surprise. _

"**Lightning Bolt Buffet.**" Once again the man yelled.

Kushina quick on her feet proceeded to dodge until she heard him shout. "**Tornado Lightning**."

Kushina eyes widened. "Shit, not just lightning bolts now tornado's made out of lightning to." _Fuck, how am I going to get out of this one? _

The Raikage began to take shallow breaths as he realized he was near chakra exhaustion.

Kushina continued to dodge around the lightning bolts. She was rolling around, back flipping, cart wheeling and pretty much any other form of dodging.

Kushina decided that he would probably cancel his jutsu if she was near him launched herself straight forward towards the Raikage. She simply performed one hand seal. "**Water Clone Jutsu.**" As 12 clones materialized out of thin air and they all charged in different directions.

The Raikage began to aim at the new Kushina's that appeared and took out four with his Lightning bolt buffet, while his tornado took out five others.

Leaving only three Kushina's to attack as they all got together and charged the man with their blades.

The Raikage aimed at all three and two of the Kushina's got in front of the other and took the initial hit while Kushina received the rest as couple bolts hit her on her arms and legs.

The man saw her coming towards him and quickly canceled his jutsus except for the electricity still on his sword and he blocked Kushina's blade.

They were in what seemed like a stalemate, until the Raikage began to overpower Kushina with his water blade do to the fact that she was still getting electrocuted as she was brought down to a knee.

Kushina squeezed her eyes and gritted her teeth. While the Raikage face began to form a smile as he felt the bloodlust begin to cloud his mind.

Knowing she was about to be overpowered and killed one of her hands let go of the sword and she started to perform one handed seals as she loudly said "**Uzumaki Style: Tornado of Water jutsu**".

Raikage's eyes widen, as he jumped back approximately fifteen feet away from Kushina as water appeared out of thin air. The water began to violently swirl around Kushina's whole body as a 'small' hurricane formed.

Soon the 'small' hurricane began to rapidly chase after the Raikage.

Raikage stood there dumbfounded for two reasons.

One, this tornado is massive; it probably was bigger than the Raikage building.

Two, how the hell does someone not only pull water out of thin air, but that amount of water she had pulled was freaking ridiculous. _You got to be fucking kidding me. If she is this strong imagine how strong her children would have been if her and the Fourth had some._

Finally regaining his bearings the Raikage did the only possible thing he could do at the moment.

He quickly performed the Replacement jutsu as he switched places with one of his eight Jonin.

The Jonin being caught by surprise by what his leader had done had no idea what was to come.

He turned to look at the Raikage with a glare. _The person that I've considered to be my father had just sacrificed me to save himself. _As that thought raced through his mind he was immediately ripped to shreds by Kushina's Tornado.

Not only were the Jonin scared of how easily the Raikage would have them die or better yet disposed of in his place now, but what they were most afraid of was the fact that their now dead buddy didn't even have time to scream as the tornado easily ripped him into what closely resembled a plate of spaghetti.

Raikage's eyebrow twitched to accompany the scowl he had slapped on his face.

_Damn that could have been me. I cannot let myself be distracted again or it could be my life next time._

Kushina let go of the jutsu as she turned to face the Raikage. Anger was evident on Kushina's face as she pointed at him.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME?! Kushina yelled.

"He was one of your own and you easily disposed of him as if he was nothing." Kushina looked back at what was left of the body with a gloomy look.

_I know it's my job to kill, but an easy non-intentional kill like that is against my pride as an Uzumaki._

"Did you not become Raikage in order to protect the ones you love?" Tears began to fall freely from her face as memories of her dead husband came to mind.

"If you know who I am, then you know who my husband was?" She threw a deadly glare at the Raikage as the remaining Jonin looked ready to run.

"My Minato-kun was the best leader that there ever was and not only did he love the Leaf village, but he protected it like a leader _is_ supposed to. If you want to live just take the body and run home, you filthy Cloud Nins." As Kushina she whispered "**Uzumaki Style: Great Waterfall jutsu.**"

A bunch of water began to come into existence as it caught three jonin in the water.

The Jonin being stuck in a swirl of water would never know how they died as Kushina said. "**Uzumaki Style: Great Exploding Current.**" The water took them all the way to the bottom and crushed their body into nothing with water pressure.

The Jonin in the water were no longer in existence as only blood remained in the water as it came splashing down on the soil.

Kushina had to concentrate hard on that jutsu because it required tons of control.

Four of the seven Jonins or now only four ran as fast as their legs could. They picked up Hizashi's body and hoped this lady would kill their leader or else they would die.

One of them shouted. "Sorry Raikage, but our mission was to retrieve the body and not engage in battle if possible. Later and good luck."

As they ran the Raikage was furious "Cowards as soon as I get back to the village I will personally execu- blah." The Raikage's throat and mouth was leaking out blood everywhere.

As the mystery man came down out of the tree and finished of the Raikage.

The Jonin saw this and they all picked up their speed to get away from this new threat.

"At least we aren't going to be executed." As the jonin spoke coolly.

Back with Kushina and the man in black with red clouds.

Kushina looked at the assailant then the Raikage's corpse and then back at the man. _Yeah, I'm dead now. I'm sorry Naru-chan, but in a way I'm happy I'm going to die. I know it's selfish, but I want to see my Minato-kun again. Grow up well Naru-chan…I hope you know that I love you, but if there is a chance for me to get away then I will._

--

Hinata and Naruto were both sitting down just talking about how cool it was going to be when they were ninja.

"Hina-hime, I know when we become ninja we will both become the strongest ninja ever." With a huge grin plastered on his face. "We will be unstoppable."

Hinata blushed as Naruto continued to use 'WE'. Hinata looked at Naruto with a small genuine smile. _Yes, we will be the strongest Naru-chan. _

Naruto blushed at the close attention Hinata was giving him as he scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously. "Neh, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked at Naruto with even closer attention Naruto never really called her that. "Yes, Na-Naru-kun."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. "I want to be Hokage."

Hinata looked at him surprised by this sudden desire. "Why Naruto-kun?"

"I want to protect those important to me, I want to protect the village, my mother, your family, and…you Hina-hime." Naruto turned away blushing as he finished his statement.

While Hinata was scarlet red from her face she began to fiddle her fingers and steal glances at Naruto when he wasn't looking. "Yo-you want to pro-protect everyone and m-m…" Hinata mustered some courage and spoke. "you want to protect me Naru-kun."

To say Naruto wasn't blushing was an understatement it looked like his whole body was a red Christmas light as he was flashing red. "Uhh, yea-ye…" _Why am I getting tongue tied it's just Hinata-chan, right?_

"Yes, I do Hina-hime I want to protect you." Naruto and Hinata both looked at each other just enjoying the moment, until Naruto then added. "and everyone else." _Damn, why did I have to ruin the moment. _While Hinata had similar thoughts.

"So, Hinata-chan, what do you want to do?" Naruto said with curiosity.

Hinata looked at Naruto with a gasp. _I want to become a strong wife suitable for a Hokage. _Hinata blushed.

"I… I want to become a…a great leader for my clan. I want to be able to lead them and protect them." Hinata looked down disappointed. _I couldn't do it, but maybe it's for the best we are to young to be thinking about this._

Naruto reached in his pocket and brought out a box and hesitantly gave it to Hinata. Hinata looked at it and then at Naruto as he looked away from her. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything she decided to open it.

In the box was a necklace of half a heart shape locket. Hinata opened it and looked inside to see a picture of Naruto blushing red kissing something. She couldn't tell who or what because it was half a picture and she couldn't help, but get a little jealous. _Who else has gotten my NARU-CHAN. _

Naruto grabbed her necklace and put it on her and closed it. Then he pulled out his half of the necklace that was the exact opposite of hers.

He used a little bit of chakra and the two half's connected to form into a heart. Naruto slowly opened her half again to see his face and then opened his half.

Hinata looked at the picture in the now completed locket and fainted. Naruto still being connected to Hinata landed on top of her.

"Hina-hime, why do you faint so much? Do you get another fever?" Naruto touched her forward and finding nothing wrong he shook her awake.

Hinata finally waking up looked at how close she and Naruto-kun were and she tried to get up, but Naruto had other plans as his stomach grumbled. _Oh no not now. Why in front of Hina-hime? _As he thought that some gas escaped from Naruto's buns.

Naruto ran to the bathroom and was red as hell. _I can't believe that I farted in front of Hina-hime. I don't understand why I am the one always going through these things.. _As Naruto pulled his blond locks.

_What is wrong with Naruto? Why did he run off like that?_ Hinata gazed at the boy as he sprinted across the courtyard.

Laughter erupted in the back of his mind. Naruto knew it was Kyuubi, but he didn't know why.

"I'm going to have to ask momma when she comes back, how I can stop from passing gas." As he sighed and waited for his tummy to go back to normal.

--

Kushina looked at the man that just sleighed the Raikage with ease. _Maybe he is not that strong besides the Raikage was extremely tired after fighting me. _

Kushina looked at him dangerously and spoke with a hint of killing intent. "Who are you? What are you doing here and why did you take my kill?"

The man turned and looked at her. "I'll answer your questions in order. I'm Pein, I'm here to talk to you and maybe kill you. Oh, and I took your kill because we need to talk NOW."

Kushina had felt it. She felt his chakra flare and it was not as strong as her, but in the state she was in she would easily be killed so she had to comply. "Okay, I'm all ears, but if you try anything it will be your life.'

The man smirked at her. "That is if you can. Now where do I start…"

--

Author Note: Sorry Again for the cliffhanger it's just that I've taken too long to update. I promise I will update fast next time and make a much longer chapter. Hopefully, you have liked it and PLEASE REVIEW IT FEELS REAL GOOD KNOWING HOW SOMEONE IS DOING WHEN THEY WRITE A FIC. Thanks to those that have reviewed and those who have done so for both chapters. Rose tiger and Chewie Cookies. I look forward to the reviews and let me know if I got plot holes or anything that needs to be covered. I will let you know what's up. Once again PLEASE REVIEW.

NARUHINA ALL THE WAY BABY. I HOPE NARUTO WHOOPS PEINS ASS!!


	4. From Bad to Worse

The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything.**_

_**This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings.**_

_**Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series.**_

_**If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! **_

_**This is my first Fic "EVER**__**" I would appreciate grammar errors and other things because when you review it will help me improve, but do not tell me how to write my fic I'm writing for my own satisfaction and NARUHINA fans (there's a reason why it's called a Fanfiction). **_

_**If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy.**_

_**IS IT JUST ME OR DOES TOBI LOOK LIKE OBITO?? I KNOW HE CLAIMS TO BE MADARA, BUT COME ON TELL ME HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT.- ALEX 10/22/08**_

**ALSO I FIXED THE UNDERLINING IN CHAPTER 2 SORRY ABOUT THAT.**

**--**

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Last time on The Demon and The Princess of the Leaf: 

Kushina looked at the man that just sleighed the Raikage with ease. _Maybe he is not that strong besides the Raikage was extremely tired after fighting me. _

Kushina looked at him dangerously and spoke with a hint of killing intent. "Who are you? What are you doing here and why did you take my kill?"

The man turned and looked at her. "I'll answer your questions in order. I'm Pein, I'm here to talk to you and maybe kill you. Oh, and I took your kill because we need to talk NOW."

Kushina had felt it. She felt his chakra flare and it was not as strong as her, but in the state she was in she would easily be killed so she had to comply. "Okay, I'm all ears, but if you try anything it will be your life.'

The man smirked at her. "That is if you can. Now where do I start…"

**--**

**Chapter Four: From Bad to Worst**

Pein smirked at Kushina as he began to speak. "Now where do I start?" As he looked away from Kushina.

"How would you like to have Minato brought back to life?" Pein asked.

Kushina looked at pain dead in the eyes with hope. _Could he… Could he really bring back Minato-kun? No way you can't trust a person with that many piercings on his face, but if he could he just wouldn't bring him back for nothing there has to be a catch._ The look of hope left her and she blankly looked at Pein.

"Is that even possible?" With doubt. "To bring back a soul would be an act against Kami herself."

Pein looked at Kushina and smirked even wider. _I knew she wasn't going to say yes right away. I guess I am going to have to tell her a little bit of my plan._

"What if I told you that I have a plan that would make me more powerful than Kami herself." Pein said as a statement not a question. "Kami herself will be the one cowering in fear for I shall let her and the world feel PAIN." He had an insane gleam in his eyes as a maniacal laugh escaped his lips.

Kushina silently performed **The Mystical Hand Jutsu **to heal all her wounds one at time, while thinking. _What the fuck is wrong with this guy. It bad enough that his name is Pein and now he wants everybody to feel him or actually feel pain._

"What if I told you that we 'Akatsuki' are planning to capture all the tailed beast and end all conflicts in the ninja world and with all that power we can bring back your beloved husband, Minato Namikaze." As he looked at Kushina with his arms frantically waving in the air, as he waited for a response from her. _Ah, so she is healing herself, won't matter if I have to kill her. _

Kushina eyes were as wide as dinner plates. _What the fuck is wrong with him? Is this guy insane or was he dropped when he was a baby? Is it not impossible to remove a demon from a container, unless the container removes the seal?_

"Once again I will ask is that even possible? I have five reasons why it sounds impossible." While giving him an incredulous look and waving her finger at him.

"Reason one, how are you and Akatsuckie, or whatever you guys are called are going to actually find all the tailed beasts." While waving her arms frantically and squinting her eyes.

"Reason two, some and if not all of the tailed beast are in containers from what I heard, which will only make them more difficult to find." Pein was looking around the forest as if nothing she was saying really was a problem for him. _Is she a fucking teacher or something?_

"Reason three, how are you actually going to capture them? From what I know and heard it will be quite difficult." While that was being said Pein was in his own pain filled world. _Damn, I have killed many people in my life and yet this is the first time I have actually slit some ones throat…how interesting._

"The fourth reason is what if they find each other before you find them? Do you have any idea how hard it will be to fight not only one of them with their bijou's power, but imagine fighting two, three, or all of them at once, do you really think you and Akatsuckie will survive." Kushina said in a matter of fact tone. _That's right you Son-of-a-Bitch what now? Didn't think about that, huh BITCH?_

"And Finally the fifth reason." Pein looked at Kushina, _Damn, about time this bitch finishes. I am guessing she fucking likes to talk a lot and probably is a teacher. "_ How will you extract them from their host and use their power?" Kushina asked.

Pein continued to stare at Kushina and finally decided to just sigh.

"Once again I will answer your fuc…freaking questions in order."

Kushina looked at him with a face that said 'Yeah, better not talk to me like this or I'll fuck you up.' Or if some of you like the old looks could kill, then I'm pretty sure you know where I am going with this.

"It is Akatsuki and I have one of my men that has located three already." With another sigh. "If you are curious to know his name it is, Zetsu and he has a 'sixth sense' I guess you can say."

Then he answered the next question. "All the tailed beast have actually been sealed; matter of fact the last bijuu has been sealed, it was a couple months ago in Rock village that the Six Tailed Gobi was sealed by their Tsuchikage." Pein then looked up at the sky.

"He died cursing the leaf village, but not the point, if the containers learn to use the demons, then yes that will become a minor problem." He then began to play around with his piercings and Kushina turned away disgusted.

"To capture them that is where you come in my lady, but I'll fill you in on that later." Kushina turned back and faced him. _What the fuck did he just call me. 'My Lady' what the fuck is wrong with him._

"Don't call me that only Minato-kun called me that and got away with it…alive." She looked at him angrily.

"Guess that makes two people that have gotten away with that now doesn't it." Pein smugly said it.

"Can we get back to my answers ASS-HOLE!! I DON'T GOT ALL NIGHT FOR THIS SHIT." She yelled. She then canceled her jutsu as she was done healing herself.

And as if nothing was said Pein continued. "If they do find each other we have to attack immediately and hope they have not mastered or learned how to control their bijuu powers or it will present a problem." Pein replied coolly.

Kushina was not scared but freaked out. _A ninja never loses their composure, but this man makes me feel really uneasy especially since I am in fact very vulnerable right now. _

"Finally, for your last question I cannot answer that until you have answered my questions first and then if you say what I want to hear and prove yourself then we will talk."

Kushina quickly asked. "What question?" While looking confused.

"How would you like to have Minato brought back to life?" Pein asked with a blank stare.

Kushina did the only thing she could do when she couldn't make a decision.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pictures. She then sighed. _I don't know what to do Minato-kun. I could really use your strength and logic right now. _

As she circled around Minato's face in one of the pictures with her index finger. It was a picture at their secret wedding.

(AN: I have no idea what they did or what they wear for weddings at this time, but bear with me and flame me lightly if you know what they did).

He was wearing a black kimono with white outlines and had his blond locks like he usually did just without the headband. While Kushina was wearing a white dress stitched with whirlpool designs and the veil covering her long red hair.

They were side to side with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Their cheeks (the ones on their faces perverts lol.) were pressed against each other as they both had huge grins on their faces. You could see the passion, the devotion, and the love they had for each other in their eyes.

Kushina gazed at the picture letting her despair show as she thought. _That was the second happiest day of my life._

Pein leaned on his right leg as he kept on waiting for her to answer. _Damn just what I needed… an emotional women. Next think she is going to do is say 'boo who' I miss my husband. 'boo who' But I can't let my son be captured by 'akatsuckie' because they will kill him. And she's going to be crying a fucking waterfall, right now._

Then Kushina looked at the second photo in her hand. It was then that she burst into tears. _Thank you Hikari for taking this picture…it means so much to me. This is the only time we were together as a family, but Naruto will never know how Minato was, unless I can bring him back._

Then Pein thought out loud. "Called it, bitches."

Kushina looked at him as tears stopped rolling down her eyes. _Damn, is he bipolar or what. _"Pein…I have made my decision."

As Pein waited patiently for her answer.

Kushina looked one more time at the pictures in hand and slipped them back into her pocket. "Normally, I would just fuck you up, but thanks to my weaken state I must comply and join your ranks."

(AN: I don't think I have to explain that picture right? If you still don't know which on it is read the first chapter again and I hope I don't offend anybody in this fic, it's just how everyone over here talks like.)

Pein had a vein popping in his head. "CAN YOU FUCKING ANSWER THE QUESTION." Taking deep breaths. "How many times do I have to ask you? Do you want your husband back or not?"

Kushina finally decided that indeed this man is bipolar. "Yes, baka I thought it was obvious when I said I would join your ranks…motherfucker."

Pein looked at her and laughed. "I really think you will enjoy talking with Hidan and Deidara."

Kushina looked at him and replied. "Who? More fags from your little club I am assuming?"

Pein flatly said. "Ok you can stop now it's not funny anymore." Then all of sudden being excited. "Let's go to the base so I can explain the rest to you and we can get acquainted with your new teammates, AKATSUKI." He then proceeded to walk, until Kushina interrupted him.

"What about the Leaf village? Will I be a missing nin or what?" Kushina said sadly. _Don't worry Naru-chan I will see you again, until I can get away safely from this new tyrant, but for now I must gain their trust._

Pein looked at her. "Don't worry about that they will find the Raikage body and I'm pretty sure the Cloud village will say that both of you killed each other. They could say that their Raikage was demoted and they got a new Raikage, which probably they will be doing when they arrive, but to what I was saying they kicked their demoted Raikage out and he attempted to interfere with the drop off an-."

Kushina couldn't believe this bullshit he was saying, so she 'coughed'. "Sorry for interrupting you, but my bullshit meter was going through the roofs just now."

Pein slapped his hand on his forehead and let it slide all the way down to his chin, until his hand went back to the side. Not caring if she heard him or not he quite loudly said. "This is just great first I have a guy that does nothing, but talk about Jashin and the other says yeah after every fucking sentence."

Then his eyes went to her and he continued his rambling. "And now I have a mother that has a great fucking

sense of humor and jokes, but can't eve-." As he once again was interrupted by Kushina.

"Let me stop you there Pein." She said then remained silent.

Pein waiting for her to say something gave her the facial expression of okay what do you want to say.

"Oh, sorry about that I don't have anything to say I just wanted to stop you there." Kushina began to laugh.

_Damn, I have problems this guy is my enemy and yet I am joking around with him. When I get to the base I will send the third a letter to determine me KIA (Killed In Action) or MIA (Missing In Action) and let him know I plan to help him and I have to tell the third to tell Naru-chan to go get the othe-._

As her thoughts were interrupted by Pein who was not flattered. "Whatever crazy ass bitch, let us go now to the base I'll introduce you to the rest of them." _And if you try to betray us anytime soon, then I will put you out of your misery. I guess we are going to have to test her._

With that Kushina and Pein sped of out of fire country heading towards Akatsuki's base.

**--**

Several months have passed since Kushina Uzumaki was reported to be KIA.

(Flashback)

The whole village came to her funeral to mourn for the loss. The Hyuuga's were in the front along with Naruto, who had not spoken in days let alone eaten.

The funeral was long and few began to leave, then a lot more left, and soon everyone left except for Naruto, Hinata, Hikari, Hiashi, and The Third Hokage.

An awkward silence remained in the cemetery.

Naruto kept on staring at his mother's photo. He had always loved her smile, her eyes, and just her she was after all his mother, how could he not love her.

Now Naruto was all alone. _Mama…why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back? _Poor Naruto was trying to hold back his tears. _I need you mama…what am I going to do now? _Naruto's eyes soon had a blank expression, though this did not go unnoticed by those around him.

Naruto found himself in front of the gates that kept Kyuubi locked in. The great nine tailed beast stood there looking directly into Naruto's eyes.

"**Why are you crying?" **Kyuubi's voice boomed.

"Isn't obvious I lost my mama?" Naruto said defeated. "Are you not aware of what's been going on?"

Kyuubi responded. "**Kit, I am aware alright, but why do you cry? **Naruto glared at the demon thinking how could he not understand what was happening to him.

"**Kit listen to me I know it is hard to lose something or someone important to you, but crying isn't going to bring them back."** Kyuubi then sighed. _Why do I have to be an asshole. _Kyuubi already knew the answer to that. He was doing it to help the kit understand that is how life is going to be like if he becomes a ninja.

"**I know that I sound like an asshole, but this is how life is going to be if you want to be a ninja." **Naruto's glare soften he knew Kyuubi was right, but he wanted to prevent that.

"**When you and Hinata become ninja there will be the chance that she could be killed during a mission. I am not saying she is, but there is that possibility. **Kyuubi really hated himself for this, the brat was just a kid even though demons are already killers when it comes to this age, but humans were different they were always more fragile.

Kyuubi gave the kit a smile. "**But I can help you and your girlfriend become stronger kit that way you know she'll be safe." **Naruto looked at Kyuubi you couldn't tell because it was so small, but you could tell that Naruto was giving Kyuubi what seemed to be a small smile.

"How Kyuu? How can I protect my precious people? Naruto begged.

Kyuubi then responded. **"In time kit I will let you know how, but not know. It seems that the people around you are trying to get your attention."**

With that said Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and back to the world of living.

Hinata was looking at him and Naruto felt a bang of guilt as he saw the concern in her tear filled eyes.

"Hina-hime, I am okay now I was just in deep thought." Naruto spoke with no emotion.

Hinata was surprised that he said her name like that. _Naru-kun does it hurt that bad that you can't say my name with a emotion. _"I know Naru-kun, but it looked like…it looked like you died standing because your eyes were devoid of emotion and just blank as if you di…as if you died standing."

Naruto noticed that he messed up again and hugged her as he let all his tears and emotions out while holding Hinata.

(Flashback End)

Ever since that day Naruto has not been seen leaving his house as he locked himself in there, only going out to buy food with the money his mother had left him and the help of the third and Hyuuga's.

Hinata felt miserable as she really missed Naruto the last time she had seen him was at the funeral.

Hikari noticed that Hinata was out of it and asked. "What's wrong Hina-chan?"

Hinata jumped and quickly sat down. _I need to stop getting so deep into thought or it will get me in trouble. _"Nothing mother I just miss Naruto-kun." She said sadly.

Hikari knew why she was, but decided to tell her daughter why Naruto was taking it so hard.

"Hinata do you want to know why Naruto is so depressed? Hinata looked at her mother and nodded.

Then it was there that Hikari began to explain to Hinata what was wrong with Naruto from what he has told him when she forced him to let her in his home.

**--**

Naruto had just got done grocery shopping when he felt intense glares coming at them. _Mama never told me why they look at me like that, but I now know it is because of Kyuu. _

Naruto was frighten because back then when they did it he felt safe because his mother was around, but now that she wasn't the civilians decided to take out their anger on him and this wasn't the first time they have assaulted him.

"Hey, filthy demon scum." "Yeah, demon spawn." "Fucking demon just couldn't stop after killing us that night, but now you took Kushina's life too." That one had hit Naruto hard as the civilians kept on insulting Naruto.

_Why am I being blamed for my mother's death? I loved her more than anything. _Naruto looked around and saw a couple people look at him in pity or sorrow, which made him feel a little better. _At least some people understand, but I don't need their pity. _

Then out of no where a rock struck Naruto straight in the forehead, which caught him completely by surprise. He fell down and dropped his groceries.

Naruto then felt a punch of pain all over his body as a ton of people began to punch, kick him, and stab him with kitchen knifes. The people that felt bad for Naruto immediately headed towards the Hokage's office to inform him of the development.

Meanwhile Naruto was taking one of the worst beatings ever as he continued to plea. "Stop I didn't do anything." Naruto got stabbed again, but in the gut. He coughed out blood.

"It is not my fault this burden was placed on me." Naruto kept on getting hit or stabbed as he continued to try to persuade the crowd.

"I just want to be normal like you guys." He gritted his teeth as blood leaked out from his mouth.

The crowd then began to once again ridicule Naruto. "Normal like us, that is impossible for a demon like you." Then another said. "Yeah it would be impossible and besides no one kills that many people and tries to be human only a demon does that."

Naruto then tried again. "I know, but I didn't do cough any of that." as he coughed even more blood.

It was then that the Hokage, a group of Anbu, and couple medical ninja showed up.

"STOP THIS INSTANCE!!" The Hokage yelled.

The villagers then stopped an ran off in different directions. The Anbu were about to capture these people, until Naruto spoke up. "Wait, don't hurt them. They are only scared."

The Hokage looked at the boy and signaled to the Anbu not to chase after them. "Why Naruto look what they did to?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage with grief. "Because they fear what they do not understand and besides maybe they are right about me. Maybe I am Kyuu in away because he is now apart of me."

The Third did not know what to say to the boy, so instead he signaled for the medics to heal him. _I better tell Hiashi about this again._

**--**

Kushina had begun to fit in with Akatsuki at first they were skeptical of her, but finally excepted her because she would speak up against Pein. _Damn, that loyalty test was easier than the genin exams. _

As she thought about how easy it was to gain these fools trust. What really surprised her though was the fact that Orochimaru was part of Akatsuki. He immediately recognized her and laughed. Only if she knew it was because of him that Minato died.

She got to know why some of the people joined and what they hoped to accomplish. It seemed everyone had a goal in mind.

For example, Deidara was a nine year old that just wanted to become the best ninja to come out of the rock village.

Hidan the twelve year old out of the Hot Springs village just wanted to please his Jashin god whatever and kill many people because it was necessary.

Hoshigaki Kisame a twenty-two year old man wanted to just be recognized as the greatest swordsmen in the world, but he had to eliminate a couple of feudal lords because the Mizukage had ordered him to, but when they found out Kisame was the one eliminating them the Mizukage back stabbed him and declared him a missing nin. Now Kisame wanted to kill the Mizukage before he accomplished his dream.

Kakuzu was a very old man that was 82 years old, but didn't look like it at all, but from what she learned he was a bounty hunter that just wanted money.

Konan is a mystery I'm unsure what age she is, but she has a thing for paper for some odd reason and doesn't really talk much except with Pein.

Pein is also a mystery besides the fact that he is SUPER bipolar there really isn't anything else I know about him since we first met.

Sasori is twenty-five years old and yet that guy is sick and weird. He made puppets out of his mother and father. WHO THE HELL DOES THAT!! And he talks to them as if they are alive.

Zetsu is a weird person or persons. It seems that he has a split personality this guy is the reason we have BIPOLAR people and I thought Pein was bad. He posses a sixth sense or something because it is impossible to sneak up on him.

Finally Orochimaru that twit. He is still obsessed about learning all the jutsus in the world and asked me to teach him my family jutsu. And being the kind person I am I told him… HELL TO THE MOTHAFUCKING NO BITCH!!

And finally the prettiest Akatsuki member in the base ME!!

I have finally sent a scroll to the Third I hope he knows what to do.

**--**

The Third Hokage has been having such a bad time since Kushina had died. The village was trying to kill Naruto and Naruto started to become suicidal if not for Hinata he would have killed himself.

That is until he received a scroll from… KUSHINA!! WHAT THE FUCK??

He began to read the scroll and noticed the other half was sealed with a blood seal must be for Naruto as he asked an Anbu to go fetch Naruto. _I knew it was impossible for her to die. She has incredible luck. _

It was then that Naruto walked in and looked at the Hokage with no life in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama you needed something." Naruto said dully.

The third signaled for the Anbu to get out and performed a silence jutsu in the room.

The Hokage feeling that it was safe looked at Naruto and said. "Kushina is alive."

Naruto gave him a confuse look. "Your mother is alive, she left this for you."

Naruto finally processing what was said quickly grabbed the scroll and was told to put blood on it to open it. Then he began to read the scroll.

_Dear Naru-chan,_

**--**

**AN: YEAH CLIFFY SORRY ABOUT THAT, BUT IT IS GETTING LATE. I WILL UPDATE SOON THOUGH. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**!!**


	5. Announcement

_**The Demon and The Princess Of The Leaf**_

SORRY FANS I HAVE SOMEWHAT OF A WRITERS BLOCK DO TO THE FACT THAT I ACIDENTLY LET SOME PEOPLE LIVE AND OTHERS DIE, BUT I WILL FIGURE THIS OU AND CONTINUE LATER, BUT I HOPE YOU CAN TRY OUT MY NEW FIC **Naruto: The Stupid Genius**. I WILL GET OVER THIS WRITERS BLOCK SOON AND THANK YOU FOR READING THIS. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
